


Dealing with Daemons

by Dellessa



Series: Daemon-verse Drabbles [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things should not be said aloud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Daemons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Technodeamonology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552662) by [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis). 



Thundercracker looked out the porthole at the murky deep beyond. It was not the inky black of the night’s sky, but a particulate-filled brown that swirled about in the light.  
  
“This is no place for a flier.” Glitch said, tucking her wings close to her felid body, she wrapped herself about Thundercracker’s peds.    
  
Thundercracker hummed in agreement, as he bent down and scooped up his daemon, ignoring her hiss of annoyance. “Perhaps not, but here we are. It’s not likely to change anytime soon.”  
  
“The cause is---”  
  
Thundercracker made a sound of annoyance, and plucked at the daemon’s wings, more a nervous gesture than anything. “You shouldn't’ say such things, you will only get us in trouble.”  
  
The cat was not deterred, it was simply not in her nature, and perhaps not in her human’s either. “I’ve heard Ampere say worse.”  
  
“He and Starscream are special.” Thundercracker said, scritching the flapcat under the chin. “He could get away with murder, you know that.”  
  
Glitch purred loudly. “Special...is that what they are calling it now?”  
  
“There are worse things to be.” Thundercracker laughed, “Just behave. It is not as if we could just up and leave.”  
  
The flapcat vented loudly, “This is a foolish war, we should have left long ago.”  
  
“Should you now?” Megatron’s cyberlion, Electra, asked from the shadow’s, startling both the Seeker and his daemon.  
  
Thundercracker’s optics flared bright in alarm. The warlord’s daemon was dangerous at the best of times.  
  
“That is treason you speak of.” She continued, claws clicking against the metal floor as she moved closer to the flier.  
  
Thundercracker pulled Glitch closer to him, and took a step away from the warlord’s daemon, his own spark fluttering in his chest for a moment. “It is just talk.” He said, proud of his even tone.    
  
“Don’t let it be the death of you.” The large cat growled, it’s ruby eyes glinting in the dim light.  
  
Thundercracker backed away, edging towards the doorway, and escape. He could only hope that Megatron was not close by, and that Skywarp was closer.    
  
“Run.” The cyberlion, murmured, anticipation in her tone. Megatron did love the chase, after all.


End file.
